So Young
by the hand behind this pen
Summary: "It's almost a crime that we should be so young and so powerful." In the ninja world, they are young, powerful and the best. Things are heating up in the Hidden Leaf. Drabble-ish. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, ShikaTem...etc.
1. I: Striptease

**Hey! Thought I'd make a little _drabbil-ish_ collection of _crack-ish_ nonsense to fill my time. Tell me what you think. If you like this one, I'll continue with the other ones I have planned!**

**Slight SasuSaku ;)**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Kishimoto-sama. You know that...**

**_"It's almost a crime that we should be so young and so powerful..."_**

**1. Striptease**

Haruno Sakura considered herself a patient woman. She was patient with the sometimes incompetent, but dedicated, rookies on her medical staff. She was patient with the Council when she had to plead with them to fund her medical research. She was patient with Naruto and his over-zealous Monday morning meetings.

But Haruno Sakura's patience was wearing thin. She felt the muscle above her right eye twitch as she read over the organizations that had neglected to turn in their medical forms, yet again. She had allowed them three weeks beyond the initial deadline, and she was getting agitated.

The sheer amount of time and energy that went into creating, updating and organizing medical records for every ninja employed by the Hidden Leaf Village was getting to her.

She skimmed the list.

Almost all, she decided, simply needed a personal, life-threatening visit from her. She felt her muscles relax until she came to the last organization on the list:

Konoha Police Department

She crushed the paper violently.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I need hard liquor," exclaimed Tenten, plopping down in the chair next to Sakura.

"Ditto," sighed the pink-haired woman, moving over to make room for her friend.

"Hope you don't mind, I ordered for you," said Temari, briskly, surveying the brunette over a cup of hot tea.

"Figures," muttered the weapons mistress bitterly.

"We weren't going to wait around for you. I'm starving..." complained Ino, glaring at Tenten. "You're late."

"Bite me..." she replied.

"Tenten-san," greeted the waitress politely, as she placed Tenten's meal in front of her.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, clearly disgusted by the fresh garden salad in front of her.

"Food!" Temari retorted defensively.

"Can I get you something else, Tenten-san?" asked the waitress apprehensively.

Tenten nodded absentmindedly as she searched her pockets for a lighter, a cigarette dangling precariously between her lips.

"Steak, medium rare and cold sake," she replied.

The waitress gave the woman a strange look, before collecting the salad and leaving.

Tenten emerged victorious from her search with a small silver lighter. She clicked it open, but before the flame could make contact with the end of the cigarette, a well-manicure hand reached out and ripped the it from her lips.

"Hey!" the brunette protested.

"You are going to die at 30!" Temari scowled. "Tell her, Sakura! Tell her she is going to die."

"We're ninja. I would say 30 is a good, long life," Tenten glared at the blonde.

"Temari-san is right, Tenten. You should be more careful," Hinata spoke timidly from the place on Sakura's left.

"Yeah, and it's _noon_. Why would you order sake? You drink like a man, Tenten," said Ino, snidely.

"I drink like a man, smoke like a man and f-"

"We get it, Tenten," said Sakura, passively.

The brunette just smirked and leaned back in her chair.

"How's the paperwork going?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me," replied Sakura tensely.

"Are you still missing forms?" asked Temari, staring at a particularly wilted piece of lettuce on her plate with a frown. Tenten snickered.

"Only one organization," Sakura ground out.

"Seriously?" asked Ino, rolling her eyes. "Who?"

"Three guesses," grinned Tenten, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Oh..." said Hinata softly. "Sasuke-san must be very busy."

Sakura glared at her.

"We're all busy. But we all managed to hand in our forms..." added Temari, hastily, as Sakura's face turned several shades darker than her hair.

"If I were you, I would just walk into his office naked and refuse to leave until he gave them up," suggested Tenten, lightly.

"Naked? Are you nuts? Do you know how many men are in that building?" Temari chided.

"Loads!" exclaimed Ino. "Loads of delicious men!"

"I'm not going to walk in there naked..." sighed Sakura.

"I would..." Tenten sing-songed.

"Well, we all know you would," clipped Temari.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch," Tenten retorted.

"Your food, Tenten-san," the waitress said, placing a large, steaming steak and a bottle of sake on the table.

"Ew..." Temari made a face.

Tenten chewed a piece in her mouth carefully, then stuck out her tongue and showed the contents to the blonde.

"Ugh, Tenten!"

Sakura smiled and took the bottle of sake from the table. With a small sigh she took a swig.

"Thanks for getting your backwash in it..." grumble Tenten, between mouthfuls of steak.

"You're welcome," smiled Sakura.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is the best part of my day," the officer grinned, leaning against his desk.

"What?" asked the female lieutenant in front of him. He jutted his chin towards the door, where Sakura had entered.

"And she looks angry. This is fantastic..." added another, as he approached.

"Just another job perk," sighed the first male, crossing his arms over his chest.

The female tsk-ed and walked away briskly. "Better warn the Chief," she muttered.

Sakura walked quickly between the rows of desks, smiling at the greetings of 'Sakura-sama' and 'Haruno-sama' as she passed. Normally she might stop and chat, but today, she was on a mission.

"UCHIHA!" she barked at the man with his back to her, bent over a large map spread across a table.

The man nodded slightly, never looking away from his work.

"Sakura..." he said, politely.

"Sasuke, where the hell are your medical forms?" asked the female, tersely. As she approached the table, the captains on the other side backed away slightly.

"I'm busy, Sakura, I don't have time for your annoying paperwork..." replied Sasuke. He picked up a bright red pin and stuck it in a spot on the map.

Sakura growled.

"You are the only organization that is not accounted for. I'm _sorry_ if you find the health of your officers _annoying_, but it's my _job."_

"I'll get them to you as soon as I have the time," replied Sasuke. He glanced at her with a look that let her know it was the end of the conversation, straightened and began walking away toward his office.

Sakura wanted to scream and ripped him to shreds. Instead, she decided to take a little advice.

"_Fine_," she said, haughtily. She turned around and walked toward the desk behind her. The female lieutenant who had come to warn Sasuke was sitting at it. When she saw Sakura approach, she jumped up.

"Ma'am," she said. Sakura smiled at her.

"Mind if I use your desk?" she asked, sweetly.

The woman thought Sakura's sounded like poisoned honey. She nodded stiffly and backed away.

Sakura climbed on the wooden desk with all the grace she could muster, careful not to disturb anything on it.

"For the last time, Uchiha, get me your paperwork!" she called, over the crowd.

Sasuke turned to her with a slight sneer.

"Or what?" he asked, taunting. "You're going to jump off a desk?"

The room roared with laughter. Sasuke smirked at her, triumphant.

"No..." she said, simply.

She took the clip out of her hair and shook it out gracefully. Somewhere in the back, someone whistled.

She smirked, and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"_Sakura,_" Sasuke growled, "_What are you doing?"_

"You won't give me your paperwork..." said Sakura casually. She unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders. She silently thanked herself for wearing her nice red lace bra.

She threw the blouse daintily onto the desk.

The room exploded in a burst of applause, catcalls and whistling. A few of the men got on their knees to thank God.

"Well, Sasuke?" asked Sakura, lifting one perfect eyebrow.

Sasuke approached the desk swiftly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"_Sakura,_" his tone was low and tense, "what are you doing? Put your shirt back on!"

"No!" she yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Not until you give me your paperwork!" She smiled evilly.

Slowly she pulled down the zipper of her skirt. The men catcalled and whistled.

Then, with one swift motion, she slipped down her skirt, and stepped out of it.

"_Sakura!"_ Sasuke hissed, indignant. He glared up at her, but quickly realized his mistake as a slight blushed spread across his cheeks.

Sakura was amazed. She had never seen Uchiha Sasuke..._flustered_.

"Get me my paperwork," replied Sakura, smirking.

Sasuke growled and then turned to the female lieutenant on whose desk Sakura was currently stripping.

"Get the medical paperwork. Quickly!"

Sakura giggled evilly. She was down to her red lace bra, panties and a shiny pair of black heels.

Sasuke seemed unable to look at her. Instead, he glared hatefully at the floor.

"If I don't get my paperwork soon, looks like I'll have to take my bra off!" said Sakura, loudly.

The men cheered. Sasuke's jaw popped.

"Hmm...this is taking a little long..." Sakura sing-songed. She reached her arms up behind her to unclip her bra.

Sasuke looked up at her scowling. "Wait," he said tersely. "It's coming!"

"I don't know, Sasuke. You've wasted a lot of my time already..." she said, winking at him.

Uchiha Sasuke was fast losing any dignity he ever had. He was about to plead with a woman to not take her bra off.

"I found them!" cried the lieutenant, pushing her way through the crowd of men that had gathered around her desk.

"Here," she said, breathlessly. "It's all complete!" she added, as she handed the folder up to Sakura.

Sakura took it graciously, opened it and took her time looking it over.

"It's all there, Sakura," Sasuke growled. He kept his eyes fixed on Sakura's shiny black shoes.

"Well, everything seems to be in order..." Sakura hummed, flipping through the documents.

"It is. Get dressed!" Sasuke sounded almost desperate. Sakura smirked.

"Fine," she said, hopping of the desk directly in front of the Uchiha. Sasuke refused to look at her, still glaring mercilessly at the ground.

"I'll just get dressed in your office, then?" asked Sakura. She grabbed her clothing of the desk, and, paperwork in hand, marched triumphantly through the crowd to Sasuke's office door.

The men cheered as she passed...

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke spat, as he slammed the door behind him.

Sakura growled and turned to him, not caring that her shirt wasn't button all the way yet.

"_I_ have been wasting my time, waiting until you _felt_ like giving me this paperwork. Do you have any idea how time consuming this process is? And how much more difficult you make it when _you don't hand in your paperwork on time?"_

"You didn't have to do that," Sasuke bit out.

"It worked, didn't it?" Sakura retorted.

Sasuke glared at her, but suddenly looked away.

"What?" asked Sakura, running her fingers through her hair. Her triumphant mood had quickly turned to sour annoyance.

"Your shirt is unbuttoned..." replied Sasuke, eyes fixed on the wall. Sakura could see the muscles in his jaw jumping with tension.

She blushed and quickly finished up her buttons.

"Thank you," she murmured, bitterly. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Sakura made a beeline for the door, feeling her face heat up as the adrenaline left her and she realized what she had just done.

"Sakura..." called Sasuke, curtly.

"Yes?"

"Next time, just do it in my office..."

Sakura couldn't think of a response to such an uncharacteristic thing to say. Instead she nodded dumbly and walked out.

She could still hear the cheers and whistles coming from Police Headquarters as she rounded the corner toward the hospital.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. II: Sunshine, tattoos, rain

**Definite crack in this one, I think.**

**A little NejiTen too :)**

**2. Sunshine, tattoos, rain...**

Temari still remember the day Tenten first heard her nickname—the Green Dragon of the Leaf.

It was a combined mission, expedited by both the Kazekage and Hokage, and Temari was ordered to accompanied the Leaf ninja.

The women spent the greater part of it bickering and struggling for control. After all, it is a crucial point that their friendship was built on blood-thirsty rivalry and Temari kicking Tenten's ass.

Finally, on their way home, at a Sand outpost a few miles from the border, Temari suggested they stop to rest and re-stock. It was here, over a steaming cup of tea that the Sand jounin sang Tenten's praises and informed her of her nickname.

"Really?" asked Tenten, trying (and failing) to sound uninterested.

"It is because of your tattoo, Tenten-san. When you use your techniques, you soar and twist through the air with such grace, it is as if you were a flying dragon..."

Temari recalled wanting to punch the smug grin off of Tenten's face. It didn't help that the jounin telling her all this was rather attractive.

Temari disliked most tattoos, but she had to admit Tenten's was a beautiful creation. A long green and silver dragon with shining scales sprouted from her lower back, smoothing along the left side of her waste and snaking just a little past her right shoulder.

Tenten showed it to Temari the day after she took over command of her ANBU squad.

"You mean an ANBU tattoo isn't enough?" Temari clipped. "Besides, don't you know enemy nin will identify you by it?"

"I'll keep it covered up. Besides, I like it!" Tenten protested.

As far as Temari knew, these were her only tattoos, but Tenten's obsession with body "accents" didn't stop.

"Like my piercing?" the brunette had inquired one lazy Sunday afternoon as the women lounged around Sakura's apartment. She lifted her shirt to show off her newly pierced bellybutton.

Temari tsk-ed, but Sakura, Ino and even Hinata had oohed and ahhed at the sparkles of light across Tenten's abdomen.

Next were her ears; rows of shining little studs that seemed to make the light around her face and hair dance while she sparred.

Given all this history, it wasn't surprising to Temari when Tenten slipped the hem oF her shorts down to show them the newest addition.

"See?" she said.

"That's so cool!" Ino exclaimed, popping up from her lounging position.

Temari lifted her head and glanced cooly at the two small spikes just above Tenten's hipbones.

"When are you going to stop doing that to yourself?" asked Temari, lazily, as she settled back into her chair.

Tenten grinned at her and sucked innocently on the popsicle in her hand. "I like them..." she mused.

"I think they're awesome, Tenten," defended Ino, pushing her sunglasses back onto her face.

"And I'll definitely be able to identify your body no matter what they do to it..." added Sakura.

"Thanks," responded Tenten, dryly.

"It's so hot!" complained Ino, loudly. "I'm so sticky, it's gross..."

"This isn't hot," chided Temari, closing her eyes as the sun's warmth soaked into her skin.

For the last three days, the Hidden Leaf had fallen victim to a heatwave that had never been felt in Fire Country before. The sun rendered civilians and shinobi alike useless with its menacing fire. Wells ran low, gardens sizzled and wilted, and not even children could be seen playing in the streets. The merciless heat had driven the residents of the village into a sluggish stupor.

So much so, that at the moment the five women—Tenten, Temari, Ino, Sakura and Hinata—were sunbathing in the middle of a deserted main street.

Her companions had not ceased complaining about the temperature, but Temari had enjoyed herself these past few days. The unremitting sun's rays beating down with nary a cloud to relieve, and the almost choking heat reminded Temari of Suna's long, hot days. She found it strangely...comforting.

"You're nuts..." muttered Sakura, bitterly. "It's so hot, I could go naked right now."

"Please don't," sniggered Ino. "You might scare children."

Normally a comment of that nature would escalate into a full-scale fight, but the pressing heat stifled any reactions requiring energy. Instead, Sakura growled and lightly tossed a popsicle from the cooler next to her onto Ino's exposed stomach.

Ino winced as the ice crystals on the wrapping burned her hot skin, slowly turning pink under the sun's rays.

"Thanks..." she choked as she picked up the popsicle and began unwrapping it. "That hurt..."

Sakura smiled.

"Popsicle, please!" called Hinata from her place beside Tenten. Sakura tossed it over her friends heads. Hinata caught it without opening her eyes.

"At least we don't have to do anything in this heat," she reasoned.

"People would be nuts to train in this heat, unless they want to die," Sakura remarked.

"Speaking of which, the Police Department recruits should come through here in a little..." Ino mused, flicking drops of water from the tips of her fingers.

"What?" Sakura sat up so fast her head hurt.

"Yeah..." the blonde continued carefully. "I heard Sasuke is making them train regardless..."

"You're evil, Ino," Tenten laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"Ugh!" Sakura got up from her lawn chair, reaching for her vest. "I'm going to kill him! I specifically told him not to take those recruits out today! They're going to be passing out left and right-"

"It's good for them, Sakura," Temari argued, shading her eyes to survey the pink-haired women. "It helps their conditioning."

"I don't see you improving your conditioning in this!" Sakura protested.

"Temari is right, Sakura. Besides, do you really want to go argue with Sasuke right now?" Tenten appealed.

"Fine..." Sakura settled back down.

"Well, if you go argue with him wearing that, I don't think he's going to pay very much attention to what you're saying..." Ino teased.

"Shut up..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hokage-sama," the chunin bowed slightly as he placed a scroll on Naruto's desk. "Nara-san, Hyuuga-san," he greeted the other men in the room with a nod.

"Thank you," Naruto grinned and leaned back in his chair. His normally spiky hair was a little flat and he had relieved himself of his usual Hokage garb and jounin vest.

"Of course..." the Chunin hesitated. "Hokage-sama?"

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know where your wife is?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto and Hinata had not been married long. To be exact, their six month anniversary was next week.

Trust be told, they had not dated long (_two_ months) before Naruto proposed—in the middle of a very important Kage summit.

Something could be said about the Hokage's impatience, but also his absolute decisiveness. He knew what ninja he wanted on particular mission, he knew exactly how far apart he wanted his ANBU guards stationed and he knew Hinata was the love of his life.

Their wedding had been a small, but happy affair. Her father insisted it be a grand affair inside the Hyuuga compound, with an exclusive guest list and an opulent setting.

Instead they held it by the river under the sakura trees in early spring, with their friends, family and all those from the village who wished to witness their Hokage's ultimate bliss and happiness. That was how Hinata and Naruto preferred it.

Temari was just drifting off to sleep when she felt a shadow over her, blocking out the sun's warmth. She cracked an eye and saw Shikamaru, hands in his pockets, staring lazily down at her.

She frowned, about to ask him what was wrong she heard...

"Hinata-chan!"

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata sat up, blushing.

"Come off it, Naruto, we're just tanning," Tenten tsked, her eyes still closed.

"This probably isn't appropriate..." said the deep voice of Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten's eyes snapped open. She hesitated only an instant, then, with a grin like a cheshire cat, stretched her long tan legs and looked up at the Hyuuga.

"Oh, Neji, we're only sunbathing..."

Temari would never criticize another woman in her affairs with men. After all, her own handling of men was usually a complete mess. Hence why after a two year relationship, Nara Shikamaru still would not propose to her, but would come find her if she is sunbathing in the street.

But Tenten was out to get Hyuuga Neji, and everyone knew it. Temari wasn't even sure if it was her feelings for the Hyuuga that made her tease him so. She thought it was more of a payback for all the pain he caused her, without even realizing.

"Come on Neji, why don't you join us?" asked the brunette, wiggling a finger at him. "You need more color, you know."

"Hn..." to the Hyuuga's credit, he remained as stoic as ever. Temari knew Tenten well; the challenge was part of the appeal. How far could she push him before his perfect mask shattered?

Despite the heat and Tenten's very suggestive comments, it hadn't even cracked.

"Want to have dinner later?" Temari was interrupted from her observation by Shikamaru's smooth voice.

"Sure," she smiled up at him.

"H-How can you be so calm?" Naruto spluttered. "They're practically naked!"

Shikamaru shrugged. Temari smiled to herself. Whether it was because he knew her well, or out of sheer laziness, Shikamaru knew when to leave well enough alone.

"Oh, Naruto, you exaggerate," Sakura frowned. "There's no one around..."

Neji cleared his throat. "Actually, the Chunin on duty have been watching you for hours now."

Tenten started. "Any cute ones?" she asked, mercilessly. Neji fixed her with an emotionless stare.

Temari twitched a little, but didn't say anything. It wasn't like Tenten to act boy-crazy or...dare she say it? _Slutty._ She felt her friend had reached some kind of breaking point with the Hyuuga and had yet to tell her. She was just trying to get at him any way she could now.

"Well, well, right on time..." Ino spoke up. Everyone turned to look.

A group of sweaty, panting chunin ran in perfect formation. In the lead, was a shirtless Uchiha Sasuke. Temari took this opportunity to treat her eye to some sweetness, before she settled back into her chair. Just because she was taken, didn't mean she couldn't look...

"UCHIHA!" Sakura sat up and bolted like lightening toward the group. There were several catcalls and whistles from the men, who were quickly silenced by one glare form the Uchiha.

"What?" he asked, acidly. The heat had taken its toll on Sasuke. His normally perfect hair was flat, his bangs sticking to his forehead. He had forgone his vest, shirt and gloves—a sight never before seen in the Hidden Leaf.

"What did I tell you about making recruits train today?"

"If they were married they would have fantastic make-up sex..." observed Ino, crudely.

Watching Sakura wave her arms and stomp her feet in a fit made Temari dizzy. She turned her attention to Tenten.

"Neji..." Tenten practically _purred_ as Neji grunted in response and turned to her. Temari had the urge to hit Tenten in the head with something solid.

"What do you think of my new piercings?"

It was a loaded question. Temari watched the Hyuuga's eyes as they traced down Tenten's abdomen and stopped at her hips.

For a moment he looked like a little boy who had lost his mother and had no idea how to tell the strangers helping him where to find her.

He swallowed, then slowly traced the line of Tenten's body until he met her eyes.

"Interesting..." he said, casually.

Temari had to give the Hyuuga credit. He certainly had a pair. Any other man would be on his knees begging mercy of the weapons' mistress by now.

"Aren't they?" Tenten smiled, slipping her shorts down a little to admire them better.

Or tease Neji.

"Oy!" Naruto's voice cut through the tension. "You two!"

Sakura's fit had no affect on the Uchiha other than to annoy him even further.

"She started it..." the Uchiha answered, sullenly. Sakura stamped her foot.

"_Sasuke!_ It's too hot-"

She was cut off at the sudden gust of wind that broke the hot, choking stillness. A cloud appeared, blocking the sun, as a heavy breeze began to blow the branches of nearby trees.

"_Rain_..." said Hinata, mystified.

Suddenly, there was a downpour.

"_Oh, _come on!" Sakura cried, raising her hands over head. She didn't notice the Uchiha give her a once-over as the water soaked through her sports bra and short.

Everyone scrambled to pick up camp.

Except Sasuke and his recruits, whom he order twenty more laps from.

Shikamaru placed an arm around Temari, opening his vest to shield her.

"Thanks..." she smiled.

In the distance she could see Tenten and Neji, walking amicably under the pouring rain.

**Review, please!**


End file.
